Meiyo
by JaydenNara
Summary: Starting over is the easy part, it's the courage to take that leap that has even the strongest men shaking at the knees. Sasuke receives the catalyst in the mail, and Naruto's only too happy to follow him. NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Shounen-ai. oneshot.


**It's been awhile. This is a form short story. The challenge was to write one under 1500 words, so tada! I hope you enjoy. For those who don't know, meiyo means honour in Japanese, and I am Canadian, so yes, honour has a 'u' in it.  
**

**Gift for my girl, fadedlullabyes. Why? Cuz she's awesome, and she needed a little pick me up to get writing again.  
**

* * *

** Meiyo**

* * *

**We request the honour of your presence**

* * *

The slam of the front door echoed through the small two bedroom apartment starting a tall lean man out of his thoughts. The wedding invitation fluttered out of his hands to the countertop, and he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd developed in grade school when he didn't know the answer. Teacher used to love picking on the dumb blond troublemaker with no future.

"Hey. Bad day?" he asked.

Nearly inaudible footsteps approached the kitchen and suddenly stopped. Framed in the doorway stood a slender male, his features almost effeminate but held the distinct air of masculinity with dark, nearly raven black hair styled to perfection, and pale ivory skin. He stood a good half a foot under the blond's towering six foot two muscular frame.

"No," he snapped scowling like a petulant child.

The bright blue eyes of the taller man rolled. "Oh right, cuz you always slam the front door," he said sarcastically.

"Hn." The older man folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame of the doorway. With an unreadable expression, his dark inky eyes observed the blond man dressed in an obnoxious orange t-shirt for a moment before his gaze slid to the counter.

"What's that?"

The invitation that had fluttered to the countertop at the slam of the door was snatched up and hid behind his back. "It's nothing."

The elder of the two pushed off the frame and advanced on the jumpy blond. "If it's nothing, then why are you hiding it?" He smirked when the other looked stumped. "Hand it over."

"No. You're already in a bad mood and gonna be unbearable to be around as is," the taller man protested. He took an unconscious step back as the other stalked him. "This will only make it twenty times worse. We'll deal with it later."

"Now, Naruto."

Naruto gave an unmanly squeak and promptly handed the invitation over. He knew better than to argue when he heard that dark ominous tone.

Unfathomably dark eyes scanned the invitation, his expression progressing from annoyed to livid. Without a word, he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" Naruto called after the retreating body.

"To write my RSVP," he snapped. The bedroom door slammed behind him.

* * *

**at the marriage of Sakura Haruno**

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Naruto's voice rang out through the apartment. "Instead of locking yourself away, come be social."

The sound of the bedroom door opening and slow plodding footsteps down the hall could be heard. With a resigned sigh, the lithe body dropped into a seat in one of the barstools at the counter, a heaping plate of chicken stir fry with a tonkatsu sauce in front of him.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair despite Naruto's comment on being social. They sat side by side, a tense silence hanging around them as they ate. For once in his life, Naruto seemed to grasp that the other man didn't want to talk and just needed some time.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Naruto finally asked breaking through the heavy atmosphere.

The dark head shook, the waxed hair barely even moving with the motion. "You're butchering my ancestry," he said, stabbing a piece of broccoli.

"You're only half Japanese," Naruto protested, but there was a huge grin on his face as he butted shoulders with the other.

"And you're part Viking, but you don't see me telling you how to raid a village." A slender pale hand reached up to ruffle the unruly blond spikes.

Naruto snorted and batted the hand away. "So, who's the bride?" he asked picking up the discarded invitation. The fancy loopy writing was barely legible.

"No clue." On the surface, the anger seemed to have melted away, but his shoulders tensed at the reminder.

"What do you mean, no clue?" The fork was frozen halfway to his mouth as he gaped in shock.

Picking at his food, the other man shrugged. "Just that. I've never met her." There wasn't much more he could say on the subject.

"How could you not have met her! She's marrying…"

"I know!"

* * *

**and our son Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Sensing a second presence in the room Naruto looked up with a bright smile. "Finish your scathing RSVP?"

Dropping into the seat beside Naruto, the shorter man shook his head and snorted in amusement. He felt an arm slip around his shoulder in an awkward sideways hug, and silently, but gratefully, accepted as his head fell to the offered shoulder.

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You, the man who loves to tear at others self esteem, has nothing to say?"

There was an amused snort. "I do no such thing."

A barely visible blond eyebrow rose. "You made a cashier cry last week because she forgot a penny with your change."

"Well maybe if she did her job instead of flirting…"

"Admit it, you're a bastard," Naruto interrupted.

The dark eyes rolled. "And you're a dumbass."

* * *

**on the twenty fourth of August two thousand twelve,**

**at four o'clock in the evening,**

* * *

Dark eyes scanned the empty apartment. It was nothing but the shell of his life here. "I can't believe we're really leaving." Naruto's soft murmur of agreement was heard at his side. "We've lived together for four years, known each other out entire lives, and now we're starting over."

They took a moment of silence, the sound of traffic from the streets below drifting through the open window.

Naruto finally spoke effectively breaking their reverie as he held out a hand. "Come on. Taxi's waiting."

* * *

**The Four Seasons, Park Avenue**

**New York**

* * *

"_Flight three forty six to Vancouver is now boarding at gate 68."_

The slight form of a raven haired man stood in front of the enormous glass window looking over the runway as a plane was taxied out. With a small sigh of resignation, he gathered his carry on and passport. Suddenly, he froze, the small back pack falling back to the ground, and his eyes going wide. Inspiration had just stuck. Whipping out his phone, he began to type frantically, and thumbing the send button, he was finally set free.

Suddenly strong arms slipped around his trim waist, and a soft kiss was placed on his temple. The middle aged women watching them made a sound of disgust, but he ignored her.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted nuzzling the pale throat. "They're boarding. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. A rare smile crept onto his stoic features. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

**Your prompt RSVP is greatly appreciated**

* * *

_Father,_

_For years you have turned a blind eye to the truth so patiently and obviously laid out in before you, and as such, it leaves me no choice but to take drastic action. For this, I regret to inform you that you will not be honoured with my presence at the wedding taking place in three hours. This union should never have gone forward, and I find myself unable to support it. Though I never had the honour of meeting the bride, I'm sure she is a wonderful person and I wish her the greatest happiness in her life, but I refuse to take a part in it. I am your son, not a puppet, and I will not be used as a pawn in your political maneuverings any longer. I am in love, and have happily been so for six years. If you cannot accept that, then I'm sorry, but I have to do what is right by me._

_Goodbye,_  
_Sasuke_

* * *

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think because I'm not sure I like it. Any advice to make it better would be greatly appreciated.**_  
_

**For those still waiting on an update for 'This is Not a Game' I'm so sorry... I just can't see to find the inspiration for the next chapter. I've been trying, and it usually involves a great deal of staring at my computer screen. I'm gonna try again later. I'm more than half done, but it's just not coming together. Now, if someone wants to write me a story to inspire me, I'm not gonna complain :p  
**

**Please review. All feedback is welcome, even nasty comments.  
**

**Review!  
**


End file.
